Tell Me It's Not Too Late
by KrazyMe14
Summary: Logan and Katie are foster kids that get adopted to different families. One has to move away and not contact the other every again. Logan falls in love but everything goes downhill from there. Kogan/Cagan Love Triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but the plot. Cause if I did Big Time Rush would be a teen show on like MTV with stuff tht happens to real teens.**

**But here you go hope you like.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Logan wake up." A voice I could not make out keep on say as I was being shock. "Come on. Today adoption day. Maybe we will get to go to a new home!" Now I could tell who it was. My little sister Katie. She gets all worked up on adoption days because she want to get out this forester house. If you don't understand yet. We are forester kids. Our mom dropped us off one day at school and never came back. I was 11 and Katie was 10. But hey what can you do? "OK I'm up but don't get all worked up on these days Katie. You remember what happened last time."<p>

She ended up having to put on antidepressants. It was really bad and made me feel like I could not help her. "Yeah I remember. But today's different. I can feel it." For once I just agreed with her so she can leave me alone so I could get dressed. I hated being in this hell hole. You were not allowed to do a lot of things normal teen could do. We had curfew at 9:30 and we all were schooled here. It just sucks. But when you have been here for as long as me and Katie you get used to it.

I finally got dressed in some black skinnies, a graphic tee and some of my nice convers but made sure I took my time. I really did not want to be with all these people who never pick me or Katie. Which I didn't understand for one bit. I headed for the dining hall where all this was set up. 'Yeah.' I thought sarcastically. I put in my head phones from my IPod and put on some music so I don't have to play attention to any of this shit.

* * *

><p>I sat down on a bench over in the corner and that still didn't get people to stop talking to me. This one couple came up to me and started talking but I could not hear them and I really did not care. The women had reddish hair, amazing blue eyes and a great smile. I decided to take out my head phones.<p>

"I'm sorry. Was listening to music. My name is Logan." I held out my hand and shock her hand. Then went to shack the tall man's hand. He was taller than me maybe six one. We was bald, had green eyes, a mustache and a serious look on his face. Mrs. Jonas, the one who runs this hell hole, comes walking up to us. "Ah Logan. I guess you have meet Mrs. and Mr. Knight. "

"Nice to meet you." I said thinking there last name was awesome. "Yes. Well there have a son your age and are looking to adopt someone your age also so I set up a meet and greet for them with you." I tried not to get my hopes up cause last time I did they these people walked out in the middle of the meet and greet cause they did want to adopt me. But what you going to do. There will always be assholes in this world.

I wanted to be adopted with Katie so we can stay together but we made a deal that if we were to get adopted by different families we will make sure we can see each other. I fallowed Mrs. Jones down a hall to one of the rooms. I sat down across from Mr. and Mrs. Knight hoping this would go well.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh!" I said fall onto my bed turning over to look at Katie. "Bad day?" She came over to my bed and sat down. "No actually. Had a meet and greet with these really nice people. They have a son my age and it seems I might be getting adopted by them." I sat up and put my head on Katie's shoulder. "Well that's great news. I also had a meet and greet and it went amazing also. I told you today would be different. Maybe this is our time to get out of this hell hole."<p>

I was happy that Katie found a family also but I was sad cause this might be the last time living together. "Why so sad? You should be happy." I look up at Katie and she had was flashing her amazing smile that made me feel better. "I want us to stay together. You the only one I had and I'm the only one you have."

She started running her finger thought my hair. "It's ok Logan. We will be able to see each other and talk to each other. That was the deal if something like this happened. Everything is going to be fine." She was right. Everything will be fine. "Yeah your right now let's get to bed. If they end up adopting us they will be coming back in to morning to do paper work and then take use to their house." I got up and gave Katie a big hug. "I promise I will keep the deal if you do." I looked down at her. "I promise."

We let go of each other and crawled into our beds. "Goodnight Katie. I love you."

"Goodnight Logan. Love you to."

I could not sleep so I stared at the wall thinking about this whole situation and I felt tears go down my face. I didn't want me and Katie separated. She is all I have. What will I do without her? I remember when we first got here I asked Katie what she thought about all this. She looked at me and said that this is our temporary home. She loves that song. She was always into county. I'm going to miss living with her. But I know she will be in a good place. I tried to stop the tears but I couldn't. I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like.<strong>

**Spent quit some time on it. I really like it.**

**Review and tell me what you think and give me some pointers.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and had a major head ache. 'Uhh. My head it killing me' I thought sitting up. I look around and Katie was nowhere to be seen. "Must be up doing something." I got up and head over the bath room. I opened the cabinet and got out an aspirin. When I closed the cabinet the sight freaked me out. I went closer to the mirror to look at myself and I looked like shit. My hair was all over the place. My eyes were so red and puffy and I was so white. I really did not care what I looked like today because of what might happen.

I put on a black hooey and when to go find Katie. I looked everywhere and could not find her. I went to go check with Mrs. Jonas when I heard a familiar voice. "Ahh. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Knight. I'm guessing you are here to fill out paper work." I backed up against the wall and slid down till I felt the floor. 'Well I at least get to leave this hell hole but I want to stay with Katie.' I felt a tear fall down my check. 'No! I'm done with crying. I need to spend the last of my time here with Katie.' I screamed at myself in my head. I got up and ran to find Katie. I checked back in our room and it seemed some of her stuff was gone.

''No! No! Please don't be gone all ready!" I sat on her bed. I could not help but cry. I didn't care if anyone saw her heard me. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her. I reach under her pillow and felt paper. It was folded and it had me name on it. I flipped it open and started to read some of it.

_Dear Logan,_

_If you have not seen yet I have felt already. I was going to say goodbye but did not want to wake you up. I heard you crying last night so I wanted to let you sleep. We will see each other very soon. Let's try to meet up at the park we always used to got to so we can talk. I'm really sorry for just leaving but I was so happy. I made sure that Mr. and Mrs. Knight were coming to adopt you before I left. I left you my teddy bear I have had since I was four. I want you to have it so it feels like I'm still with you. Again I'm really sorry and I hope I will see you at the park. Let's see if we can meet Saturday around noon. Oh and guess what. They gave me a phone so I will leave my number on the bottom. Just in case we don't get to see each other I hope you know I love you and I will always love you no matter what._

_Love, _

_Katie XOXOXO_

I was happy that she was happy but I was also sad that she left. I wiped my eyes and made my way up the Mrs. Jonas office cause I know they are going to call me up there some time soon. When I walked into the room Mrs. Jonas got up and gave me a hug. I'm guessing she knew that I was crying from my red puffy eyes and she knew that Katie left the morning. When she pulled apart I saw Mrs. Knight with her warm smile and I knew I will be with a good family. "Why don't you pack your stuff?" Mrs. Jonas said to me. I decided she was right so I went back into our, I mean my room to pack my things making sure to take Katie's note and bear with me. When I got to the door way and turn to face the now empty room. Call me crazy but I will kinda miss the place and all the good times Katie and I had in this room. I smiled and head back up front.

"Ready to go?" Mrs. Knight said with warm full smile. "Yes. I think I am." Mrs. Jonas came up and gave me a bug hug. "You be good and if you need anything just call. Good luck." It never accrued to me but Mrs. Jonas seemed to be the closes thing as a mother to me. My birth mother just seemed to drink and do drugs a lot. But that's all I really remember about her. She let go of me and I turn to face the Knights and followed them out the door. I turned slightly to see Mrs. Jonas again and she had a few tears going down her face but she looked happy. She kissed her hand and waved to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think about this chapter. I kind of did not like it. Its like I have all the main stuff that is going to happen but i can't fill in the blanks so i guess you would call this a filler.<strong>

**Just please tell me what you think.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

After I wiped my eyes for the billionth time today. I followed Mr. and Mrs. Knight to the car. They had a nice black car. To be honest I was not good with cars. A car is a car to me so yeah. I got it the back and set my stuff down. The ride to their house was pretty short and quite. Mrs. Knight was trying to start conversations but they did not work very well. When we got to their house I was shocked. It was like a mini mansion. The grass look great and there was flowers planted everywhere. It felt very homey.

I got out of the car and followed them to the front door. I would be lying is it said was not nervous. I was literary almost shaking. 'What if it turns out they don't like me and bring me back?' I kept thinking about the worst scenarios. Mrs. Knight turned to me and flashed a smile. "Ready to see your new home?" I was shocked on what she said 'My new home.' There was this warm feeling I had that I could not explain.

"Y-yes. I think." I sounded nervous and Mrs. Knight caught on because she came over to me and gave me a big hug. "It's ok to be scared but everything is going to be ok." She was right. It seemed that everyone was right that it would be ok. "I'm ready." I said with confidence. I almost forgot Mr. Knight was there. He was so quite. She got out her keys and opened the door. I walked in and I bet my mouth dropped and hit the floor. Their house was amazing and beautiful and don't forget to mention big. I walked forward a bit and heard running foot steeps from the stairs. It was not like a full set of stairs it was like maybe like five steeps that lead to a hall was. But anyway. A guys taller than me with blond hair appeared. We was wearing a blue and white plaid button down shirt that was not button exposing a black wife beater and blackish skinnies. He looks pretty good to be honest.

"You must be Kendall. I'm…"

"Logan. I know." He said with a smile. He got closes and held out his hand. I shock it and look into his eyes which we green. He had his dads green eyes and his moms gift that mad their eyes make you just feel so warm and happy. I didn't know what to say. His eyes were like pulling me in. 'He looks amazing and those eyes just want to make me melt. Wait what and I saying. I'm not gay. Am I? I have this feeling of attraction to him.' I never had time to have an attraction to anyone. I was always making sure Katie was ok. So I really don't know what my sexuality is.

"Y-yeah that's me." I finally said giving him a smile. "Kendall why don't you show Logan your guys room."

'OUR ROOM! Oh god this is going to be harder than I thought. ' I stayed calm on the outside but I was freaking out on the inside. "Ok. Sure. Logan follow me." I followed him up the mini stairs and his, our, room was the first on the left. "This is where you will be staying to we get your room all fixed up." I looked around his room and it was covered in hockey stuff. "Let me guess you like hockey. Wait what you just say my own room." I just realized he said my room. "Yeap I do love hockey and yes '_your room_'. Why you never had your own room?" I never had a room to myself. "No I always shared with my sister Katie." After I said that his face light up like a Christmas tree. "What?"

"Be right back." He ran out the room and I heard him screaming "Mom! Mom!" I just shrugged it off and kept on looking around. I found a really old looking guitar in the corner. I knew how to play but not that good. Maybe if Kendall know he can teach me a little.

I picked up the guitar and started playing the first bit of "Lost In You" by Three Days Grace. Next thing I know Kendall is at the door way with a box. He started to sing.

"_I always knew that you would come back to get me  
>And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy<em>

His voice was amazing I was completely shocked but I kept on playing.

_To go back to the start to see where it all began  
>Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends<em>

To me it felt like it was just me and him in the whole world. 'Stop it he is straight and I really don't know what I am yet.' I thought to myself. While he was singing he was looking right at me and I was in the pull of his eyes not trying to resist to look away.

_You tried to lie and say I was everything  
>I remember when I said I'm nothing without you<br>I'm nothing without you"_

After he sung those last lyrics I stopped and had that feeling again that I could not explain. I looked down at my feet. "Why'd you stop you were doing good and you can really play guitar." I looked up at him to find Mrs. Knight in the door way clapping. "Wow you two. You're really good." I looked back at Kendall and he was smiling. "You are good." I could not help but smile.

"You're not to back yourself." He came up to me and handed me the box he was holding. It was kind of heavy and Kendall and Mrs. Knight had grins from ear to ear.

"Hurry up and open it." Kendall said sounding more exited then I was to see what was in it. I opened it up and was blown away. "No you didn't."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I really liked writing it. I don't own anything im just saying.<strong>

**The next chapter will be up soon can't stop righting and I just want to say thanks for all the review i woke up to read them and i got i big smile reading them. **

**Thanks again.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Could not sleep so here is Chapter 4**

**Hope you like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was so shocked. "No. I don't deserve these things." It was a cell phone and a laptop with a built in webcam. "Logan, honey you are part of this family now and one you need a laptop for school and two you need a cell phone just in case something happens." Why would these people I barley know make me a part of their family and get me these things. It made me think that there are really nice people in this world. "Thank you so much. It means a lot to me."<p>

All of a sudden the laptop started ringing and I almost dropped it. "What's that?" I was very confused. "Open it up and find out." Mrs. Knight said with a smile. It seemed like she always smiled but I won't complain. I opened the laptop and it was a webcam invite. "Who could this be?" Something told me they already knew who it was because they had this excitement on their faces again. I accepted the chat request and on the screen appeared Katie. "Katie!" I was at a loss for words. I missed her so much. "Hey Logan." I didn't know what to do or say. "We will give you some privacy hun." They both left the room and closed the door behind them.

"So how you like it there. It's great here there so nice and they made this whole plan so we can keep in touch with each other." I was just glad to see and hear Katie again. "You better not ever do that to me again. Did you know how sad I was that you left like that? I could not stop crying." I could see the sadness appear on her face. "I'm sorry Logan I was just so happy that I had nice people that wanted me to be a part of their family."

"I know what you mean. I really like it here. There really nice but Mr. Knight is so quite."

"Well I got to go. There taking me to sign up for public school." I so forgot that school was starting up soon. Great another thing I got to worry about. "OK. Bye Katie. I love you. Talk to you soon."

"Bye Logan, love you to." Then she disappeared from the screen. I closed the laptop and just stared at the ceiling. I pulled out my IPod from my pocket, one of like the only things I got from the foster home for Christmas even thought I had to pay for half of it, I hit shuffle and 'Gone Forever' by Three Days Grace came on. If you have not guess there one of my favorite bands. I started to drift off to sleep.

I was woken up by someone lightly shacking me. "Logan. Logan. Wake up." I opened my eyes to see Kendall. "Hey it's time for dinner." I sat up rubbing my eyes. I looked over to the clock and it was 6:30. Damn I have be asleep for like 5 hours. "OK I will be right there." He looked at me funny. "Are you ok. Your eyes are all red." I ran over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I guess I was crying in my sleep again. Kendall walked up to the doorway to make sure I was ok. "Yeah. I'm fine." I could tell he was concerned. "Ok. Well yeah dinners done."

"Ok. Then let's go." I followed him down the mini stairs and through the kitchen till we got to the dining room which looked amazing. I sat down and everything looked good. "Your house is beautiful." She looked and smiled again. "This is your house to now." I could not help but smile. 'I can't believe this is where I live not with the really nice people. I wonder how Katie is doing.'

"So Logan. Tomorrow we are going over to the high school to sign you up." Public school. I really did miss it. I wonder how it is going to be. "Ok. Sounds good." All throughout dinner I would glance over to Kendall and he would be looking at me. 'What is up with this kid. He has the pull on me and it's just AHHHHHHH! I think I came to the conclusion that I'm bisexual because I was still attracted to girls.' Dinner was really good and I helped clean up.

"So how do you like your new phone." I totally forgot about it. I pulled it out of my pocket. Turns out it was an IPhone and I just now noticed it. "I have not even really touch it yet." Kendall was in the back ground chuckling. "Well it come with unlimited everything and you have our numbers already in your address book."

"Thanks again. I really really like it." We finished cleaning up and I went back into me and Kendall's room. I sat on my bed and played with my laptop. I didn't really have any people I knew so there was no need to make a Facebook or anything like that so I just closed it and played with my phone. I forgot about Katie's note with her number on it. I got it out and sent her a text. I just sat there and waited for something to happen. Then my phone went off.

_Hey big bro how you doing?_

_I'm doing good. But I found out something about myself._

_What would that be?_

_That I'm bisexual. :) _

_Well good cause I was starting to question you._

_What do you mean by that?_

_Well I don't think you know cause you were always taking care of me but I always saw you checking guys out at the park._

I started to think back and yeah I guess I did.

_Yeah well I have another problem._

_What?_

_I think I'm attracted to Kendall. Mrs. Knights son._

_Lol. Sucks to be you._

_Thanks Katie but for real. Like he has this pull that pulls me in and his eyes must make you want to melt._

_Can you say school girl_

I could not help but laugh at that one.

_Yeah your right. But what do I do. I have to share a room with him._

Kendall walked in and went straight to the bathroom and I heard the shower going.

_Well that sucks. I'm the only kid here so I don't have that problem._

_Well lucky you. I think I'm going to go to bed I'm kinda tired._

_Kk. Big bro luv u 3_

_Love you too 3_

After I sent that text I turned over to look around the room again. I think I'm going to like living here. I heard the shower go off and the door open. The outcomes Kendall in only a towel which did not help me at all. I could stair at him forever. I had a nice athletic body and had abs that you would want to lick from. Wait that last one just kind of slipped out. His hair looked great and there were drops of water going down his chest. 'Uhhh. This does not help one bit.' I thought. I turned away before I get myself going and do something I would regret.

I heard him get dressed so I turned back over. "You can take a shower now." He handed me a towel and I grabbed some close and when to take a shower. Call me strange but I love cold showers. Don't get me wrong I do like warm showers but I was used to not much hot water at the foster home so you get used to what you have.

I turn off the water and get dressed. I open the door and Kendall was on the phone. "Yeah. Jo I love you too." I quickly closed the door, pressed my back against the wall and slid down till I was on the floor. 'Fuck My Life!' I screamed in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it. I really love writing now. Ever since i started with the summery I just cant stop writing.<strong>

**Please Review**

**Thanks  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all that have been reading and review this.**

**It makes me feel really good.**

**Well it took a while but here is chapter five. Hope you like.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'Why am I getting all worked up over this? I just meet the guy today. And of course he is going out with someone. Have you seen him?' I thought to myself. "Logan are you ok?" I put on a brave face and open the door grinning. "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" I could see this look on his face. I looked like he was concerned about me. But why, I just meet him.<p>

"Well I think I'm gonna go to bed." I moved past him to get to my bed and ended up brushing by him. A shocked went through my body and down my spine making me jump. 'What the fuck was that!'

"Are you sure you are ok?" His hairs on his arms were standing up so I know he felt that shocking feeling. "Y-yeah. I think." I just need to go to sleep and try to forget what happened today between me and Kendall. "Well goodnight." I laid on my bed trying to go to bed but I just can't stop thinking. I closed my eyes and forced myself asleep.

* * *

><p>It felt so good to wake up without anyone tell me to get up. I have not been able to sleep in since I could remember. I sat up and looked around the room to see if Kendall was here. 'Guess he has been up for a while.' I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I heard laughing from the living room so I headed that way.<p>

I saw Kendall and two mysterious guys sitting watching TV. I decided to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. I ended up getting a bowl of cereal. "So how is Logan settling in?" I head from the living room 'Guess they did not hear me.' So I went to go ease drop. "He's doing well. He's just not use to living here yet and he seems like something is bothering him. I'm just worried."

"How can you be worried about him. You guys just meet yesterday." I voice different from the first.

"I know but there is something about him. I can't help but worry." I found out something's. One that Kendall worries about me. Two, there is something about me that is just different to him and there is something about him that makes my go crazy. Three, I just dropped my bowl of cereal and it make a big crash and it all went everywhere.

"Let me guess. That must be Logan?" I peeked my head from around the corner. There were all looking in my direction. I was kind of embarrassed. "I will clean it up."

"I will help you." Kendall got up and we both headed for the kitchen to get something to clean up the mess. "How much of that did you hear?" He said finally breaking the silence. I didn't know if I should lie or tell the truth. "All of it. That was about me." Then silence. So I decided to break the silence. "You really think there is something about me and that you worry about me." He just keep cleaning up.

"I don't know what it is it's just there. It's really hard to explain what the feeling is." He said looking up at me. Instantly I was pulling in with his eyes. I wanted to tell him I had the same feeling but more like attraction but make up my mind to keep my mouth shut. "Yeah. Like brothers." I said smiling even thought I meant more than brothers but didn't want to mess everything up.

I could see the disappointment on his face. I knew he was thinking that we may be more then brothers but he tried hard to hide it. "Yeah. Like brothers."

When we finish cleaning up the mess and went back to the living room. I sat across from the three of them. "Ok so this is Logan. Logan, this is Carlos," he said pointing to the Latin boy, "and this is James." He finishes pointing to the pretty boy. "Hi." I said smiling.

We ended up talking all day and just having fun. 'At least I will know some people when I go to school.' Carlos was so crazy and James and his hair. What else can you say about them? Every once in a while I would see Kendall in my peripheral vision staring at me.

* * *

><p>When James and Carlos left it was just me and Kendall in our room. "Hey can you show me some stuff on the guitar?" He looked at me confused. "But you already know how to play."<p>

"Yeah but I only know a couple of songs." I went and sat across from him on my bed. "Fine." He got up to get the guitar. Then handed it to me. "Ok. For one you're not holding it right." He walked over and sat next to me. "Then how am I supposed to hold it."

"Like this." He reach over my shoulders grabbed my hand and placed it were it was supposed to be. He then grabbed my other hand and started to strum. "See like this." I looked up into it eyes. 'Shit!' I thought. I could not take my eyes his eyes.

He leaned forewords and got closer to me. Are nose glided by each other and then he stopped there. His breath smelled like mint from his gum that sent shivers down my back. Are eyes never left each other and then he kissed me.

Oh my god! That's all I can say. It was like the finally of the fourth of July party. It felt like time stayed still. He finally pulled away when his phone went off. 'Shit.' I looked down and he picked up his phone. "Hello." I continued to look down. He got up off the bed. "Oh. Hi Jo."

'I'm starting not the like Jo and I have not even met the bitch.' He got up and left the room. I looked up and started to chew his gum.

"Fucking cock blocking bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>I had to end it like that.<strong>

**Hoped you liked it.**

**I have this idea now. I want to know your favorite BTR stuff so here is the first question,**

**What is your favorite BTR song.**

**Mine is Worldwide but i like the live version better.**

**Thanks everyone again.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I have not posted it a while but here is the next chapter. Hope you like**

* * *

><p>It's been two days since the "kiss" Kendall and I had. We just kind of tried to stay clear of each other but that didn't help since we shared a room. We really did not talk that much either, just the simple "Hi" and "Goodnight". That was really it. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel anything from the kiss and I knew he felt something also. At least I hoped he did. I've only been her for a couple of days and I already made everything awkward. Mrs. Knight seemed to catch on and kept asking us if everything is ok.<p>

Kendall went on a date with Jo leaving me here so I called up Carlos and James . We only met a couple of days ago but we have become good friends. There was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door and Carlos and James were standing there. "Hey. Come on in" I closed the after they walked in. "Mrs. Knight. James and Carlos are here." She walked out of the kitchen and looked at me. "Logan. You know I don't you calling me that." I chuckled. She did like being called that cause it made her fell older.

"Ok. Sorry _Mama Knight._" She smiled. "That's better. You guys hungry?"

Like I said. I have only been here for a couple of days but everything seems right. I feel happy and like I belong here. It's great. I just hope Katie is doing good also.

I looked over to Carlos and James wondering if they were hungry. "Yeah." We all said.

"How is Chinese food?"

"That sounds great." Carlos said.

"Ok. I'll go het some. Logan don't break anything or burn the house."

I smiled. "Ok. I won't. Bye" I was happy so was leaving because I had to talk to James and Carlos about Kendall. She walked out the door and I quickly wiped my head to look at my friends. "I really need to talk to you two." They looked worried. "Ok?" We all walked over to the couch and I sat across from them.

"What is this about?" Carlos asked.

"It's about Kendall."

"What is he ok?" James said in a worried tone.

"Yeah he is fine is just. .. Well he kind of-" I was cut off my James' phone going off. "Sorry." He answered the phone and his face when completely white. "Ok I will be right there." He got up off the couch and hurried to the door.

"James what's going on?" Carlos followed him. He turned around to face us. "My mom was in a bad car ascendant and is in critical condition. I have to get to the hospital now. Carlos will you be able to get a ride later?"

"Yeah he will. Mama Knight can take him home. Now go be with your family." I said pushing him out the door. We heard his car take off. "I hope his mom will be ok." Carlos had a frown on his face.

"She will be fine. Now come on I need to finish talking to you." He sat back down on the couch and I started back up. "Well Kendall was teaching me some stuff on the guitar and we-" Again I was cut off.

The front door opened up and Kendall and this blond chick rushed in and slammed the door behind them. Kendall then pushed her against the door and pretty much put his tongue down her throat. She wrapped her legs around his was and they were like dry humping. 'Really!' Was this some way of the universe saying that I should just keep my mouth shut.

"_*Cough**_Cough_*" _Carlos starred. They looked over to us lips still met. "Having fun there?" I said with a smirk. Trust me I was like dying inside.

"Oh. I thought everyone is gone cause the cars are gone." Kendall said trying to fix his clothes. 'The blond girl must be Jo.' She was fixing her shirt because somehow buttons just magically popped open exposing her black lace bra.

When she was done buttoning up she held out a hand to me. "Hi. I'm Jo." I was kind of wondering where he hands have been after seeing that. "Hi I'm Logan." I shocked her hand making a mental note to wash my hands after.

"Where's my mom?"

"She went to go get Chinese food. Oh and James' mom got in a bad car crash and is in critical condition."

"I hope she gets better." After that everything went silent and to be honest it was awkward.

"Well Jo and I are going up to my room to study."

'Sure you are.' I thought.

"Make sure you keep it down in there." Carlos shouted as the ran up the mini stairs. The door shut and Carlos turned his attention to me. "Ok. Last time. Now tell me what happen." I shied and sat back down.

"Well first. Has Kendall ever been like.. um attracted to .. um a .. guy before?" I looked down at my feet. I do that a lot.

"He has once last year before Jo. But he didn't tell anyone but me and James found out."

"Ok. Well Kendall was showing be stuff on the guitar and he said I was holding the guitar wrong. So he came up behind me and put his hands over mine. I looked up at him and he looked at me and we … um kinda .. kissed. " Carlos had a growing grin ever since I started.

"WHAT! Then what happen?" It was kind of funny how interested Carlos was. "Well then Jo called and he left me there. Oh and did I say when we kissed I took his gum that we was crewing?"

Carlos looked like he was going to shit his paints. "That's why you gave Jo that look."

"What look? I don't remember giving her _that _look."

"Your eyes we like daggers." I could not help but laugh. Then we heard the noises from Kendall and my room. He flew out the door and down the mini stairs with his shirt inside out and backwards and in boxers. "What's wrong?" He said freaking out.

"Nothing. Me and Carlos are just talking." He looked like the world has lifted of his shoulders.

"OK. Well. Yeah I just be going back to study."

"You do that." Carlos was trying to hold back from busting out laughing.

Ten minutes Mama Knight was back with food. "Logan are you feeling ok? You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine" I reached over to Carlos. "Watch this."

"Hey Mama Knight. Kendall is in his room and he looks really sick. He wanted me to tell you when you got home to go check up on him." Carlos busted out laughing. "That's so wrong dude." He whispered still laughing.

"That's what he gets kissing me and not talking to me."

"Logan you're so evil but so fun to hang out with. Let's see what Mama Knight does."

We turn back to see her put the food down and heading up the mini stairs to our room door.

She knocked on the door and started to open. "Kenny are you o… OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE. JO GET YOUR WHORE SELF OUT OF MY HOUSE. KENDALL YOU'RE DIED. AND ON LOGAN'S BED TO."

Me and Carlos were laughing are ass'. Then I heard the last part. "What! My bed!"

* * *

><p><strong>In later chapters Logan and Kendall sing so I would really like for some lovey songs.<strong>

**I have one its Love in a Box by The Workday Release.**

**It would be really appreciated.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter seven.**

**I just want to say i love coming on here to see people liking my story and all of the review. It mean a lot to me.**

**P.S I don't own anything but the plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was pissed off. Kendall and <em>the whore<em> where fucking on my bed. That was not right. Carlos was still laughing his ass of and Jo was running out of the house barley clothed. Kendall got dress and had to have a talk with Mama Knight.

Carlos finally got himself together. Carlos' phone went off. He looked at who was calling and answered it. "Hey." I had a feeling it was James talking about his mom. "That's great. That's great that she is going to get better." I was happy that everything will turn out good for James' mom. Carlos hung up the phone. "She is doing well. She pretty much broke almost every bone in her body."

"Damn." Carlos didn't hesitate to ask more questions about me and Kendall. "So, are you gay?"

"I don't think so. I'm still attracted to girls. So I guess I'm bi."

"So did you feel something when you guys kissed?"

"Well. I kinda did but I don't know if he did." I hoped he did and by the way he looked at me, he had to have felt something.

"So you have not talked to him since."

"We say hi and stuff. But that's it really."

"Well you need to talk to him about it. You can't just hide that you felt something."

"Wow Carlos. Never thought I would be getting advice from you."

"I know right. Now let's go get some food." He laughed a bit going to get some food. We sat down and Carlos put on a hockey game. I could tell he was really getting into. "Have you ever played hockey?"

"Yeah. I really liked it." I used to play all the time but then I needed to step up and take care of Katie.

"Well you should try out for the hockey team. Kendall is going to be captain and me and James play also."

"I don't really remember how to play."

"Well I will teach again. We can go over to the ice rink every weekend. Come on Logan, please."

"Ok. Fine." If I said no Carlos would bug me till I would say yes.

We finished are food and Carlos had to go home. His dad picked him up does he didn't want to stop Mama Knight from talking to Kendall. They have been talking for almost two hours. I went up to my room and changed and showed. I sat on Kendall's bed, which is now mine cause he fucked the whore on mine, and was just thinking about being here. It seemed like me James and Carlos have been friends since like we were little and I loved that it was like that. I loved it here. I got out my phone and sent Katie a text. I have not talked to her since I got here and I really wanted to see how she was doing.

I found it odd the she didn't text me back. 'Maybe she is doing something.' I thought to myself. Kendall walked him and looked at me. "Why are you on my bed?" He asked.

"Cause that one is yours now." He let out a sigh and fell on his new bed.

"So what did you guys talk about that lasted this long."

"They were letting me about abstinence and a bunch of other bullshit."

"Well that sucks. So can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Anything."

"I was wondering what happened to your dad?" I was really curious. Mr. Knight almost never talked and was always somewhere you never saw him. He had these scars on his body.

"My mom was wondering when you would start to ask questions." He sat up on his bed and didn't look at me.

"Oh."

"Well he was in the army and got captured. He was tortured for several years and they told my mom he was died. Five years later he escaped. I was little so I don't remember a lot. But I remember waking up and going to find my mom crying all night. And I kept on asking when papa is coming home. And the worst part about it. He has to go back." He tried to hide the tear going down his face but I saw it.

I didn't know what to do. Have you have had that where you were talking to someone and they start to cry and you are freaking out about what to do. Do you cry with them, do you give them a hug? So just got up and up my hand on his back. "Kendall. It's ok to cry about it."

He looked at me and those green eyes had sadness written all over them. I felt that I was going to cry when I saw those. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug where he started to cry some more.

"I was little then and didn't know what was going on. But what if this time something worse happens. I would just die."

I just sat there and listened to him and rubbed his back. Where were like this for about five minutes but I didn't complain. I liked the feeling of making Kendall feel better. He pulled away and looked at my shirt which was stained with tears. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Kendall I don't think this is a good time but we need to talk about-"

"The kiss. I know." We sat in the silence for a bit. I kind of got the feeling like he did not want to talk about it. Then he finally spoke, "Can we just forget it happened?"

My heart sank. I wanted to tell him that I would not forget it. I felt something and I was not going to forget that. I really was attracted to the kid and didn't want him to slip through my fingers.

"Yeah. It never happened." Those words felt like poison and I knew he knew that they did coming out of my mouth.

There was a knock on the door and Mama Knight came in with tears. "Did you tell him about dad?" She said between sobs. I got up and hugged her. Letting her cry on my shoulder just like Kendall. "Yeah. I'm so sorry."

"What about it mom?" Kendall got up and was next to me.

"W-well i-it looks l-like he i-is going b-back s-sooner than w-we thought." It felt like time stood still for a slit second. I know I didn't know Mr. Knight very well but seeing Mama Knight and now Kendall like this. A few tears fell down my eyes. Somewhere in this whole thing Kendall latched on to me.

"When i-is he l-leaving." Kendall asked.

"He leaves in two weeks." Seeing them like this made my heart ache. I think it's so weird that I got here about a week ago and I felt I have been here my whole life. Like a piece of a puzzle just fits into place. This is my family now and it's hard going through this. But I was glad I was here to help.

I just could not imagine what we all would be like in two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**And this is just the begging. This story is going to have up and downs like a roller coaster. But I want to show people that if the stay on for the ride it's worth it.**

**Thanks and please review.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**First I want to say; The music video for Worldwide was amazing. They all looked good and it was sad how Kendall's face was at the end. I can't wait for the episode to come out on the 25 and I know people will be crying.**

**Here is chapter 8. Hope you like**

**I don't own anything but the plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning was brutal. I didn't sleep much because of Kendall crying. I tried to comfort him the best I could but it didn't really help. If there were like this, I don't want to see them in two weeks. It would break my heart. It was Saturday and Carlos was going to take me to the ice rink to see what I need to work on.<p>

I got up and took a shower. I got back and Kendall was in the same place. "Kendall. Hey wake up."

"Uhhhhhhhhh!"

"Come on. You need to spend as much time with your family as much as possible." He knew I was right. He got up trying to hide his face but I knew his eyes were red and puffy. I stopped him and gave him a hug. He put his head on my shoulder and let some tears fall. "I never knew my father so be with yours as much as you can. He will come back and he will be fine this time."

He finally pulled away and went to take a shower.

My phone started to go off. It was Carlos. "Hey you ready cause I'm almost there."

"Ok. I'm just going to change."

"Make sure you wear something warm cause it gets cold in the rink."

"Thanks for the heads up." He hung up and I changed.

I went to the front door when there was a knock. I told Mama Knight were I was going. She was not very into it today. I couldn't blame her. How would you feel if the person you loved was declared died for five years then shows back up and then has to go back. I just hope Mr. Knight would come back safe.

I walked out of the house following Carlos to his car. I sighed going to buckle up. "What's wrong?"

"Mr. Knight has to go back." I was hoping he knew what I met. His face showed that he did know what I was talking about. "How's Kendall?"

"An emotional wreck. He stayed up all night crying and when I try to comfort him he cries on my shoulder. I hate seeing them like this. It makes my heart hurt." I put my face in my hands trying to think straight.

"He is going to get worse." My head shot up and looked at him. "Have you ever thought how he felt for the five years he thought he was died?"

I could not even image him like that. I felt hot tears go down my face. "He was depressed for those five years. He got addicted to pain killers and pick up cutting. He attempted suicide but me and James got to him and took him to the hospital. Me and James were there the whole time for those five years trying to get him to stop. He had to go to a rehab for teens with his problems. He got better and then his dad came home and he was in shock." He started to tear up telling the story. "We can't have him go through that again. What happens if next time we don't get to him in time?" He was now crying. I could see this really hurt him. Fuck it hurt me also. All I know is Kendall is not going to go back into that state. I will be by his side through everything and help him all the way. We both did not want to go to the rink after this. We just sat in the car in front of the house and talked about everything.

It was finally time that Carlos had to go home. "Talk to Kendal."

"I will." We said our good byes and I walked into the house. It was to my surprise that there was laughing and joking around from the dining room. I set my stuff down and headed over there.

"What's going on in here?" I said leaning on the door frame. They all looked at me with a smile on their face. It was kind of weird to see Mr. Knight smiling.

"Logan please sit." Mama Knight said. So I did what I was told.

"There was a mistake made and I go back in six months instead of two weeks." I looked at Mr. Knight. He looked happy but I still could see him be sad that he has to go back.

"That's great." I smiled because I saw Kendall smile. His green eyes where back to normal.

"Can you please excuse me? I need to talk to Kendall."

"Ok.?" Said Kendall as he got up and followed me to our shared room. I closed the door and turned around.

"What is this about?" I sat on my bed and he sat on his.

"Carlos told me what happened last time." I was looking down and I was mumbling. He didn't say anything so I looked up at him. He was looking down at the floor.

"What did he say."

"Everything that happened." Silence again. "Kendall. We all don't want you to end up that way again."

"Why do you assume I will go back to that." He was raising his voice and I knew he was getting pissed off.

"Kendall, I saw what you were like just hearing he had to go back. And it hurt to see you like that."

He didn't say anything and looked back down. I sat next to him rubbing his back. "You know, I met you not to long ago but you have been there more than Jo has." That made me blush but I hid it from here.

I not he would get mad at me for this question but I needed to see. "Kendall." He looked at me. "Can I see your arms." I was shocked when he agreed and lifted his shirt around his arms. There must have been at least twenty scars per arm. "Logan, are you crying?" I didn't even know I was till he said. "Logan. I won't go back to that again. It was too hard on me and it hurt everyone I love." I wiped my eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I'm being a big baby." He chuckled. "It's fine. You just caring. Carlos was worse when this all started."

I laughed. "Just promise you won't do that stuff again and I'm always here to talk."

I looked at him then looked around the room. I did not want to get sucked in with his eyes. "So we good?" I asked still looking around.

"One more thing."

"What?" I looked at him. Next thing I know his lips where pressed up on mine. I didn't know what to do so I kissed him back. There were those fireworks again. But why was he doing this? He pulled away and I was so confused. "What was that for?"

"For being here for me. Plus something was telling to do it."

"So what do we do from here?"

"I don't know." 'Fuck.' I thought. I was sucked in and could not look away for my life.

"But what about Jo?"

"What about her?"

After all of this I knew this was going to be a very bumpy road.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it. I kind of felt like this could have been done better.<strong>

**I was going to wait for them to kiss again but I put it in here because of a coin toss i did.**

**I would really like to see reviews because I really want to know what I can do to make it better and to see if people are really liking the story.**

**Also I got a twitter. I will follow you if you follow me. Looking for crazed BTR fans like me.**

/#!/KrazyEddie14**  
><strong>

**Thanks and please review.  
><strong>


	9. Author's Note

This is just a little author's note. I really really like all the reviews I have gotten. It really like writing and now I am addicted to this story. I would really like to hear what you think I should put in the story. I am also looking for songs for Logan and Kendall to sing together and to each other. So far I only have two songs and there a secret. The only other thing which is not a really big deal with me is I would like more people to review so I can know if I'm doing a good job or it's starting to get boring and I need to spice it up. That is really all. Again that you all who have read the story and taking time to review it.

**Thanks so much.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9. It was hard for me to write this chapter cause I could not keep images out of my head while writing this. It's in Katie's POV**

**I would also like to thank all who post reviews and read this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"KATIE! WAKE UP!" My eyes shot open. That was Mr. Bright, my adopted father. "YOU HAVE THE WHOLE HOUSE TO CLEAN AND YOU HAVE TO MAKE BREAKFAST." I thought this place was the shit. Then it all went downhill after the webcam chat with Logan. Mr. Bright only adopted me to me a maid and other things he need me to be that I don't feel like talking about. I lived in the basement with a little light bulb on the cling. I practically slept on the floor. I hated it here. I wish I was with Logan.<p>

The first time I cried about wanting to go back Mr. Bright beat me and trough me down the stairs and I have been down here ever since. I only come up when I had to clean and make food. I went to go to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. I had cuts and bruises all over my body. The only clothes I had were big shirt and when to my knees and a pair of underwear. I got cleaned up and when up stirs. Must of the time the door was locked so I could not escape but when it's time for me to come out he unlocks it.

Mr. Bright was middle aged, fat, grease Italian. Best way to describe him. I got out the stuff I was to make for breakfast. Oh that's another thing. I only got a glass of water and a couple piece of toast a day.

As I was making food Mr. Bright came up behind me and was rubbing my shoulders and kissing my neck. I started to cry knowing where this was going to be headed. "Shhhh. Stop crying baby girl." His hands lowered to my hips and I cried even more. It sad to say but this has happened to me before. I knew crying made it worse. "I SAID STOP CRYING!" He smacked me across the face so hard I fell to the floor.

'How am I going to get out of this?' I thought. I got back up and continued cooking. Like nothing happened. 'Logan. Please. Find me! '

* * *

><p>After I cleaned the house and cooked. Mr. Bright left for work, locking me in the basement. There was nothing to do down there so seconds left like minutes, minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. And plus you are to scared to fall asleep knowing someone can come back any second.<p>

Finally there was a noise and Mrs. Bright came down with a box. She was this little redneck slut that sells drugs. She had so much whore paint on she looked like a raccoon. "Get over here bitch!" She yelled. I just sat there. Was scared of what might happen. "Fucking bitch!" She came over to be, grabbed my hair and pulled me to the bath room. She slammed me down of the toilet.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to make your ugly ass self-look normal because you are going to call your faggot brother to tell him we are moving."

"He is not a faggot!" I scream at her. Once I said it I wanted to take it back because she smacked me like ten times then cut me with her razor sharp claws.

"You will learn how to respect me."

When we were all done the set the laptop in front of me called Logan. It rang a bit but then he answered.

"Hi Katie. I miss you."

"I miss you to Logan." I tried to make myself seem like everything was good here because if I mess up they will kill me. "Logan. I can't talk much but we are moving to Nevada and I don't think we will be able to keep in touch anymore. So this is our last good bye. Goodbye and I will love you forever."

I ended the call and started to cry. I got smacked for that. "Now go wash that whore paint off you and wait for me. I will be down in a sec."

I knew what he had planned. I wish I was dead right now. I will never see Logan again. He didn't even get to say goodbye or anything. Tonight was going to be a cry myself to sleep night. Just like any other night.

* * *

><p><strong>I would not blame you if you did not like it. Because I didn't.<strong>

**The next chapter will be in Logan or Kendall's POV for a heads up.**

**Thanks again and please review.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**I want to say a big thank you to** **CrazyLeex for posting my story on twitter. Thank you so much. And thanks all you who favorite this story means a lot to me. So here is chapter 10.**

* * *

><p>"Logan are you ok?" I was laying on my bed with my face down in the pillow crying. 'Why Katie!' I thought. Kendall came up to the room and sat next to me. I could not handle him either. The last couple days he has been sending me mix signals. One day he acted like friends and was with Jo and the next he was all flirty with me. I just could not handle it. But right now I need to think about Katie.<p>

She didn't look to go and I felt like something is wrong. I need to talk to Mama Knight. I got up off the bed not caring about whipping off my tears. "Where are you going?" He said sound concerned. I just kept on walking trying to find Mama Knight.

She was in the kitchen making what look like homemade chicken noodle soup. She turned and looks at me. "What wrong honey?" She came up and gave me a hug. "Katie. It's Katie. I just got off the webcam with her. She looked really bad and she was acting different. She said they were moving to Nevada and we won't be able to talk to each other again."

"Ahhh. Sweetie I will make some calls to figure this out. They signed a contract were they weren't allowed to leave the state. We singed it also so you and Katie could keep in contact. If they break the contract Katie will go back to the foster house."

"Thanks Mama Knight."

"You're very welcome."

I went back to my room and Kendall was there looking like we was waiting for me to come back. "Can we talk?" I nodded and sat on my bed.

"Why have you been avoiding me and not talking to me?" I really did not want to talk about this right now. School was starting tomorrow, now the thing with Katie and Kendall wants to bring this up. "Kendall I really don't want to talk about this right now." I turned and laid down on my bed facing away from him.

"Why not. Is this because of the kisses? If they are then just forget they happened. We should just be friends and forget it." Those word somewhat hurt. But I knew it would be best to forget everything happened between us.

""Fine friends it is. Now I'm going to sleep." Why does everything have to be so complicated? It would be easier if Katie was here with me. I reached in my pillow case and grabbed the letter Katie left me. That night I slept with it in my arms wishing everything would turn out ok with Katie.

I woke to the sound of the alarm clock. I want to try to have a day not dealing with Kendall and have fun at my first day at a new school. I got up and grabbed the shower before Kendall could. I was hoping to have some classes with Carlos. We have become very good friends if not best friends. I already knew that I was going to try out for the hockey team, which of course Kendall was a part of. I kept telling myself that Kendall didn't matter right now but I couldn't keep lying to myself. Kendall did matter to me. He mattered a lot but he could not have me and Jo. He had to pick. I'm not a person you can just play with and it sucked cause I really liked him. I need to get over him. Maybe meet someone nice at school. I don't know but I just have to. Then there was the thing with Katie that I didn't hear anything about. I put all my problems aside to get ready for school. I was nervous just like everyone else going to a new school.

I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast before I left. "Did you hear anything about Katie?" I asked Mama Knight while she was getting coffee. She turned to me, "No. I'm sorry honey. They are going to do an investigation. When they find out something they will call us."

"Oh. Ok." I finished my food and got my backpack because Kendall was yelling that we had to leave or we would miss the bus. Which we did and had to walk a mile to school. Just Kendall and I. Great.

I put in my IPod and played music so I didn't have to talk to Kendall. Being in this situation is just complicated. But that didn't stop Kendall from wanting to talk. There was a tap on my shoulder and looked over to see Kendall. His eyes have lost the amazing green color that brought me. I could always tell this emotions from his eyes. And they looked hurt. I took out my headphones to see what he wanted.

"Yes?"

"Are we ok? Like are we cool?"

"Yeah. I guess." I started to pick up my pace so we can get to school on time.

"Then why have we not talked?" I just need to let it all out. I stopped and turned to him.

"Ok. I'm just going to say it. What the fuck is wrong with you! One day were are all buddy buddy then the next your flirting and shit. It's like come on you said that we should just forget about the kisses but you still flirt and stuff. You have to make up your fucking mind! I have to worry about school and Katie but you are doing this shit also. You are going out with Jo ok so you really need to stop messing with me! I'm not a toy you can play with! So from now on we are friends and that is it no flirting or kissing. Got it?"

I started to walk without him responding to the bitch fit. "Got it." He mumbled and we continued to school. There was some hurt in his voice but her really needed to pick. I didn't want to look in his eyes cause I know they would look even more hurt then before.

* * *

><p><strong>I had so much writers block trying to write this one but I hoped you like.<strong>

**Follow me on twitter to get some hints from the upcoming chapters and new stories coming into the making. Link is on my profile.**

**Please review or send a message. I love to talk and meet new people.**

**Thanks.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long. Been busy but here is is. Also I heard Rule the World and it was amazing if you can't find it send me a message and I will send you a link. Loved it. Oh and Big Time Break Up was so sad. Kendall's face at the end of Worldwide just makes you want to cry. But anyway here is chapter 11.**

* * *

><p>We got to school and split up. I was happy I didn't have Kendall in any of my classes so far, which was good. I had Algebra II Honors with Carlos which was a shock to me. I didn't know Carlos was good at math but he was. Most of the class all we talked about was the rules and what we will be learning all through the year which is just a waste of time. So after all the rules and shit Carlos and I talked. "So how is everything going?" He looked at me with his puppy dog eyes that you seem to not be able to lie to.<p>

"Uhh. It's too much. Something happen to Katie and she is moving and said we won't be able to stay in contact and there are not support to move so there is an investigation and I have not heard anything since. And with Kendall, I told him that I was not a toy he can just play with. Like one day we are all being friends and the next he is flirting with me. So I told him that we are going to be friends and that's it. He can't have it both ways with me and Jo."

"Wow. That all suck. But don't speak so loud, people here start rumors like crazy and since you are new here everyone is going to try to be your business. I don't think you want rumors to start right now." I could not even handle what was happening now and if rumors start I would go crazy.

* * *

><p>The rest of the period we just talked about the school year and that was mostly it. Carlos showed me to my next class which was Chemistry Honors which I had with James. I have not told James anything but I bet Carlos did. The class was shockingly really boring. We didn't really get to talk to each other much like in the last class but I liked not having to explain everything to James right now.<p>

The teacher was talking about what we will be learning just like the other class. I really didn't care about it cause we are going to find out what we are going to be learning about when we are leaning about it. I note slid on my desk so I looked who passed it and it was James. I didn't know I was sitting next to him till know but I had a lot on my mind. I opened up the note and it said;

_Hey. Carlos told me about you and Kendall._

I kinda new Carlos would tell James but I still wanted to kill Carlos.

_What did he tell you?_ I wrote fast to I didn't get caught by the teacher. I didn't need to get in trouble.

_Everything….. I hope everything gets better. _

_Thanks and me too. We can talk at lunch if you want to hear the other shit that happened on our way here._

_Sure meet me in front of the cafeteria with Carlos._

"Mr. Mitchel! Do you have something to share to the class?"

'Fuck!' I thought. "N-no sir."

"Then pay attention or I will move you away from Mr. Diamond." And then he continued talking about the school year. I looked over at James and he mouth sorry. I shrugged it off and continued to listen to the teach but my eyes grew heavy and I closed them.

I guess I fell asleep which I had to problem with. James woke me up and I gather my thing and followed him out the door.

"So what class do you have next." He said breaking the silence. I looked at my schedule.

"I have English II Honors."

He sucked his teeth like it was a bad thing. "What?"

"There is going to be a surprise at that class for you." I knew what we was talking about . I just wanted to face plant. _Kendall_

"Kendall, right?"

"Yeap. And here is your class. Good luck and I will see you and Carlos at lunch."

"Great." I walked into the class and the first person I was Kendall.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Ramos. And you are?" She seemed nice. She has short curly hair. Blue eyes and she looked about mid-thirties.

"I'm Logan Mitchell." She looked down at a piece of paper which looked like a seating chart. _'Please not by Kendall. Please not by Kendall.'_ I hoped.

"You will be sitting next to Kendall Knight." I hung my head and walked over to my seat.

He didn't say anything but I knew he was looking at me.

"Hey Logan about what you said I'm s-" The bell rang cutting him off.

"Ok. Class everyone should be looking up here." I kind of wanted to hear what he had to say but I turn all my attention to Mrs. Ramos.

Throughout the whole class I kept thinking to myself that I had to face him sooner or late. So I was going to talk to him when we get home without any distractions.

* * *

><p>Class ended and I pretty much ran out the. "Hey Logan. What lunch do you have." Kendall asked walking next to me. I looked at my schedule and I had Lunch A.<p>

"Lunch A. What about you?" I had no clue where I was going so I was pretty much following Kendall.

"I have Lunch B. So I guess I will see you at the buses." Before I could say anything he went into his class. I could tell we were either mad or sad or both, but I will find out later when we talk.

I was so lost at this school. It seemed like I was going into circles. "Hey you must be new here. Logan right?" I turned around to find a very good looking girl. She had long somewhat curly brown hair. She was shorter than me but with the boots she was wearing she was about my height.

"Yeah. That's me." She walked up to me and held out her hand and I took it.

"Well I'm Camille. You are living with Kendall. James and Carlos were talking about you." Fuck. Can Carlos ever keep his mouth shut.

"What they say?" I didn't want to sound nervous or anything so I tried just staying cool.

"Just stuff how you have been through some stuff and how you haven't been in public school in a while. Nothing too big." I was relieved that she didn't know anything. "So let me guess. You looking for the cafeteria?"

"Yes. I can't seem to find it."

"Follow me." All I needed to do is turn down a hall way and I was there. I saw Carlos and James sitting at a table with a bunch of other people. They saw me and waved me over. I was not hungry so I just sat next to Carlos who was eating a corn dog. Camille sat down next to this blond chick who was also at the table.

The blond girl looked at James and said, "Aren't you going to tell Logan who we are?"

"Oh. Yeah. Well you already meet Camille. Then there is Jo," He pointed at the blond, "Then that's Dak, then the Jennifer's. They all have the same name. Then there is Guitar guy and there is Mercedes." When there name was said they all said hi or hello.

"Oh. That reminds me." I said punching Carlos in the arm really hard. He dropped his corn dog and rubbed his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For telling James about me and Kendall." I tried to say it not to loud so no one but Carlos heard.

"I'm sorry but what I suppose to do. Not tell me best friends about another best friend?"

James interrupted there.

"So what happened today coming to school." I sighed and looked at James.

"Well you already know that Kendall and I kissed and-"

"YOU AND KENDALL KISSED!" I could see Carlos and James face whiten. I thought they said till I figured out it was a females voice. I turned around to see the whole table, no, the whole cafeteria looking at me. I saw that one of the Jennifer's said it. I looked over at Jo and she was giving this looked that had mixed emotions of sadness and wanting to kill me or Kendall. Or both.

'FUCK! This is going to be tough.'

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? <strong>

**In the next chapter or one or two people are going to die and I need two people so I wanted to take a vote. Has to be Jo, Dak, a Jenefer, Guitar dude or Mercedes. Pick one or two.**

**And at someone furneral Logan and Kendall are going to sing 'Gone Too Soon' by Simple Plan. Just a little hint.**

**So hoped you liked. Please review.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter but I want to say a quick thanks so here we go. I want to thank **ishop67, HeyPeople76, LoveSccares, Katie Scheibel, Cap't Mo, IceRush, Logan Henderson Is Mine, **and **CrazyLeex **for reviewing the last chapter. I want to thank** blu-monkii, Cap't Mo, Logan Henderson Is Mine, Lovesccares, MissH2O, ScissorsGirl13, UnratedCrimsonBlood, yaoi it up,** **alice the pixie28, ariel loves kendall Schmidt, BTRShawty, CrazyLeex, DaniaAzman, fuzzybuzz21, HeyPeople76, IceRush, ishop67, klolo8, MaddieIsWhatIAm , Miracle Of Oracles ,SimplyAnonymous101, Squoctobird, **and **Twlightgirl434 **for adding this story to your favorites or alerts thingy. Yeah means a lot to me.

Longest chapter yet but no one dies in this chapter. Yet. Oh and I want to thank all you voted on who should die. I will give you a little something something. Jo does not die.

Ok so here is the next chapter enjoy.

* * *

><p>Everyone was staring at me. I didn't know what to do so I just took off running and ended up hiding in the bathroom till next period. Even in here I didn't get away from the problem.<p>

"Hey did you here that knew kid Logan and Kendall are now fag lovers." And that was just the start of it. Every time someone came in there was something different. I just sat in a stall with my face in my hands wanting to cry. Why me? Don't I have enough on my hands to deal with? 'I wish I was back in the forester home with Katie!' I screamed in my head trying not to cry.

The people just kept on coming in saying a different story the whole time. 'What is Kendall going to do? He is going to hate me forever!' Not I could not fight it anymore. I started feeling tear coming. I just made everyone hate me and it's the first day of school. I know Carlos and James where looking for me so I was going to stay till class started.

The bell rung and before I got out of the stall I made sure no one else was in the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and my eyes were bloodshot and so red and puffy. I didn't want people to see me like this. 'There was only an hour and a half left of school so I will just stay in the bathroom and hid.' It was a good plan for me. I heard someone walk in so I ran back into a stall. "Logan?" It was Carlos. He sounded so sad and worried. What was I supposed to do hide from my best friend that has been there for me? I walked out of the stall and he took one look at me and said, "Oh pobrecito." Which I think means poor baby. He gave me a hug and was leading me to the door.

"Where are we going?" I didn't want to go out there at all. Kendall had is lunch period now and I don't want to run into him now. "We are going to skip and hang out at my place."

"No we can't-"

"You were just skipping in the bathroom. What's the difference?"

"Fine. Let go and fast. I don't want to run into Kendall."

"Have you heard the latest rumor?"

"No, what is it?"

"That you were only adopted to become Kendall's sex toy." Carlos was not kidding about this rumor thing. This is getting ridiculous. I didn't say anything after that. I just stood there not knowing what to do or anything.

"Ok. Let's go." We went down all off the back hallways avoiding the cafeteria area and any other places close. We finally got out to the student parking lot where is see Jo crying. I knew she was mad at me so I just left her alone. We had to walk passed her and I know she was giving me a look. Then I hear her talking on the phone. "Kendall can you meet me at the student parking lot?"

I quickened my pace and so did Carlos. The cafeteria is like right around the corner so we had to hurry to get out of there and fast. We practically ran to Carlos' Jeep, which I loved, and climbed in. He started the car a backed up out of the parking spot right as Kendall was walking up to Jo and giving her a hug.

We got out of there right before Kendall saw us or the school officer saw us.

The ride was silent. I just stared out the window looking at the clouds thinking about Katie. "Where are you Katie." I said in a hushed whisper.

"Everything is going to turn out ok for you Logan." I turned to him and he was looking straight forward.

"How are you so sure? I spent all my life with no parents, my sister got pretty much taking away from me and I live with a person I really like and to him I'm must some side action." I turned back to the window wishing that did not come out to bitchy.

"Trust me Logie. It will all work out. I can feel it." I wanted to believe him but how things were working out, things work be getting better for a while.

We pulled up to his house and it looked really homey. It had a nice pouch with a couple of rocking chairs, had a second story and the house was a nice looking yellow.

We walked in and headed straight to his room. It was messy but cleaner then Kendall's side of our room.

"Make you self at home, I'm going to get some food." He walked out and I set my stuff up. I walked to his bed sighed and then just fell on it. It was nice and so comfortable.

I didn't hear Carlos come back till I felt him rubbing my back. "Hey want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure." I said into the pillow.

"What do you want to see?"

"Anything to get my mind off everything?"

I have no clue what the movie was called but I somehow could not pay attention to it. My mind just wondered about everything that has happened in these past weeks. 'I wonder if Kendall knew yet. Most likely Jo told him.' My phone started to go off. I looked at it to see a text message and a voice mail both from Kendall.

I looked at the text first. _Hey we need to talk. When you getting home. – K_

I was feeling better that cause we was not freaking out till I heard the voice mail.

_What the fuck Logan! Why would you say all that shit about me! That I'm just some piece of shit that you are just using for your entertainment. That you just don't give a shit about anything but yourself. You trash and we should have never got you. Get the fuck home now! We need to talk._

I had so much mixed emotions I could kill somebody. Who does he think he his saying I'm using me for my entertainment. He was the one messing with me. And how he said that I was trash and how they should have never got me really hurt and made me think I just some object anyone could just buy, like I'm just some merchandise.

"Hey Logan you ok?" He turned around and I looked up at him. He rushed over to me and gave me a hug.

"Logan what's wrong?" I hit play on the message and gave him the phone.

While he was listening I noticed something about Carlos. He was always there for me and always made sure I was ok. He really cared about me. I started to be attracted to Carlos and I didn't know if it was good or bad. I liked Carlos being here for me. He always seemed to say the right things, can make you laugh and be very sweet. How Carlos was not taken I have no clue, but is me liking him going to just start more drama? I liked Kendall but after this I'm not sure if it would be smart. He loved Jo and I know it. I just had to move on and if Carlos liked me also then I think it would help me get over Kendall.

I was tired of thinking about relationship so I got up and went to lay on his bed. I stopped crying but I was kind of worried to go home. It would be just me and Kendall for like the whole night because Mr. and Mrs. Knight are out of town. I had to face Kendall sooner or later and get all this shit figured out.

Carlos got finished with the voice mail and set me phone on the table next to his bed.

He sat next to me, picked me up and gave me a hug. His hugs can make anyone feel better. I started crying again for I don't know what for. I don't know how long I was crying for but Carlos' shirt was soaked in tears.

"Oh. I'm sorry bout your shirt. You must think I'm pathetic." I tried to wipe some of his shirt but he stopped me.

"Stop Logan your fine. You have been through so much you just need time to let it all out." I looked up at him and just look in his eyes. I probably look like shit right now but I didn't care at all. Just knowing that there is someone who can take care of me like Carlos makes me smile.

I didn't know what I was thinking when I leaned in and kissed him but I was glad I did. I could tell it caught him off guard but I went crazy when he started to kiss me back. Next thing I know I'm startling him and moaning into the kiss while he is cupping my face and mapping out my mouth. I grabbed his hair and pushed his head back to try to deepen the kiss and ended up make him slam his head against the wall.

"Ohmygod. I'm so sorry. I should not have done any of that." I got up grabbed my thing and headed out the door. I tried to hide my face. I could tell me face was red as a tomato and I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe he did it back.

He did not say anything while I was heading out his bedroom door. He was just trying to catch his breath and running his fingers through his hair. I closed his door and just stayed there to hear if he my do or say something.

"Wow." Is all he said. It put a smile on my face, which was still red from embarrassment. But hey what am I gonna do. I'm a teen with raging hormones that has been through a lot and needed to have some fun.

I heard him get out of his bed and head for the door. What was I supposed to do? Run and hide?

He opened the door and almost ran into me. "Where you waited outside here for me?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"No I was just.. was just picking up my phone off the ground."

"Well where is it?" I felt in my pockets and forgot that he put it on the bedside table.

"Shut up." I said looking down at my feet.

He handed me the phone and I started to walk to the front door when he grabbed my arm.

"Aren't you for getting something?" I was confused now. What else did I forget?

"I drove you here remember?" Shit I forgot about that.

"It's ok I can walk."

"It's like five miles. I'm driving you."

After like ten minutes of going back and forth I just gave up. We got back into the jeep and headed to my doom. I didn't want to think about that so I just started thinking about the kiss, while it was more of a make out session.

I was nothing I have felt before. It was so different from Kendall's kisses and I loved it. I kind of got the fact that Carlos liked me to but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

We turned on my street when he finally broken the silence.

"You know whenever you're thinking about our little kiss your face turns so red."

We pulled into the drive way covering my face cause what he said made my face redder.

"So can we just forget about the kiss because I know you like Kendall and I don't want to get in between you two. I really liked this kiss but you want Kendall so yeah. Friends?"

I turned and looked at him. He didn't look at me back which I was kind of sad about.

"No I will not forget about.. Wait did you say you liked it?"

"Duhh Logan. Would I have kissed you back if I didn't like it? But you need to forget about it."

"No I won't. Kendall is going out with Jo and there would be more drama. Plus you're always there for me and I really like that. You're like a teddy bear and you make me happy."

"No Logan. You like…" I shut him up by grabbing the back of his head and bringing him into a passionate kiss. I pulled away and he was breath less again.

"I need to get over Kendall and plus I like you so now what?"

"I like you too. A lot. But when you said that you liked Kendall I tried to get over it. Then you kissed me like that and I just don't know what to do. So do you want to go catch a movie or something?" He looked so nervous. He kept looking at his hands.

"Is this you asking me out on a date?" I could not help but smile ear to ear.

"I don't know."

I leaned in and kissed him again. I rested my forehead on his and just looked into his eyes.

"I would love to. It's a date."

"Great. So Friday?"

"Friday."

I didn't know but there was another car in to drive that I have never seen before. I sat back and looked at it more. Still did not ring a bell.

"Whose car is that?"

"Oh that's Jo's. Oh shit. Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No it's fine. I need to fix this mess by myself."

"Ok good luck" I gave him a quick peck on the lips cause I just wanted to.

"Thanks. See you at school tomorrow." I got out of the car and headed for the door. Every step closer to the house I got more nervous. I turned around and gave Carlos a wave goodbye before I opened the door to hell.

I stepped in and I heard yelling from our room. I was literally shacking in my shoes about what is coming up.

"WHAT THE FUCK KENDALL! YOU LIKE THAT FUCKING FAGOT!" That really hurt, but Jo is already in my bitch list.

"Hold on just shut the fuck up for a moment. I think Logan is hear." Now I'm terrified.

"LOGAN GET YOUR FAGOT ASS IN HERE!"

Did that bitch just say that? Now I can tell this is going to be a problem and I need to set this straight. Starting with the dumb ass blond bitch. Jo.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? <strong>

**So I diecied to make this a love triangle story so yeap.**

**Oh and I just want to say, I am a Cargan fan more then a Kogan fan so I need to change my name but can think on one so yeap.**

**Now i like Kames and Cargan. :D**

**Please Review. **

**Thanks  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 13 Part 1

Well that was hell. I'm just glad it was over. We just went back and forth till we found out that all the shit Kendall was mad about was lies Joe made up or the dumbass rumors. When I was asking why Joe she was making up all these lies she kind of flipped out and that's when Kendall stepped in. Was not very pretty. Kendall was yelling at Joe about she had no right that she was doing this and that she was a bitch and needed to leave. After that Joe left really pissed off. Kendall and I were in our room in dead silence till I finally said something.

"This isn't going to work." I said quite but loud enough for him to hear me.

He turned at me looking very confused. "What not going to work?"

I stood up from my bed and started pacing back and forth. The n finally turn to him. "Us, Kendall. It won't work and plus you have Joe. " Then I added very quietly, "Plus I'm might be seeing someone."

I started to lightly blush when I looked up and Kendall. He looked kinda hurt but also sad. "Kendal you gotta stop that. We can't be like that. We just going to be friends and that's all. You really like Jo if not love her. So stay with her. Just cause I came here shouldn't …."

"Wait did you just say you might be seeing someone?" Kendall stooped up looking extremely jealous.

"Yes, Kendall I did and you need to stop acting all jealous. We are just going to be friends. That's all."

Kendall looked really mad but it didn't seem fair. He just can get whatever he wants and I like Carlos and he I going to have to learn that in not here to be with him. He sat at the desk and put his face into his hands, elbows rested on the desk. He didn't replay for a while so I just thought the conversation was over till he turned and looked at me.

"Just ask me this one question." I nodded and he continued "Who are you seeing?"

I was kind of nervous to see his reaction, cause what would you do if you started to have feelings for someone then they go and say that you will never work and go with your best friend. I looked down to the floor, walked over to his bed and sat down. I could not look at him when I said this so I decided to keep my head down. "It's Carlos." I whispered.

"Huh?" Kendall replied. "Who?"

"Carlos." I said a little louder.

"Logan..." Kendall said. I looked up frighten to see his face. Oddly he looked normal. "You going to have to speak louder." I let out a sighed and tried again.

"Its…"

"BOYS! WERE HOME! CAN YOU COME HERE!" _THANK GOD!_

I practically rushed out the room and down the mini steps to meet a very pissed off Mama Knight.

_Shit is any of the Knights in a good mood_.

Kendall followed me out of the room rather slowly and just had this look on his face.

"You two let talk in the kitchen." Mama Knight said but not in her normal voice. W \e followed her into the kitchen to fine Mr. Knight already there. He didn't look very happen either. _What happened?_ I thought. Then it hit me. It's cause I skipped school. Then why where they mad at Kendall. Unless he skipped also.

"What was the point of bringing us in here when we could have talked out there." Kendall said walking in last with an annoyed tone.

"Listen to this." Mama Knight said before playing the answering machine.

"_Hello. This is the principle of Palmwoods High calling for the parents of Logan Michelle and Kendall Knight. I would like to inform you that they will be having detention for the next two days for skipping school. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to call back."_

_Damn this school is strict._

"Would you like to explain this?" Mr. Knight said.

"Well.." Kendall started but was cut off my Mama Knight.

"Oh. I forgot this one also." She pulled out her phone and put in on speaker.

""_Hello. This is the guidance consoler at Palmwoods High calling to let you know that there have been some problems with Logan Michelle and Kendall Knight and some rumors going around. Could you please call me back so we can schedule and appointment for the boys to come and talk to me about this problem. Thank you."_

"Well…" I started this time but was cut off by Mama Knight.

"Oh wait there's more," She said.

_What else did we do?_ I thought to myself.

"So I called the guidance consoler back to find out about these rumors. " He voice was turning back to normal and sweet again. "I'm sorry Logan." She said with her mothering voice.

She came in gave me a big hug. She let go and stepped back. "Now tell us what happened between you two." She said looking from me to Kendall.

"Ok so.." But was cut off by Kendall which really pissed me off.

"No Logan. Nothing. Happened." I turned to him and I was pissed.

"Ok so now you say nothing happened. You were just freaking out that I said I was seeing someone and told you that all this needs to stop. But no you kept on going about it. So I am going to tell them what happened if you like it or not." I was really getting mad. I could feel my face heating up and I felt like punching something. I don't know why, I wasn't very violent. But I just really wanted to.

"Okay Logan. Calm down and tell us."

I took a deep breath and started. "So it all started when I asked Kendall to help me play thing guitar and while he was helping me with where my fingers should be, he turned and kissed me." Mama Knight seemed ok with it. Which I was glad of. I don't think I could stay here if they were homophobes. Right before I started again, I turned and looked at Mr. Knight and he looked pissed. Now I know why Kendall didn't want me to say anything.

Mr. Knight was a homophobe. Great .

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think?<strong>

**Sorry I have not been updating. Just summer school and now tomorrow is my first day back to school and I cant sleep so I just wrote. Starting Part 2 now and I will post it before I go to bed. **

**Please review.**

**Thanks**


	15. Chapter 13 Part 2

_Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like. :)_

* * *

><p>"Logan. What else happened?" Mama Knight asked, making me snap out of my thoughts of Mr. Knight. I just wanted to rush so I can go to sleep and deal with all this drama.<p>

"So I needed to talk to someone, so I talked to Carlos. Then Carlos told James and we were talking about it at lunch and that's when I kinda said stuff to loud and Jo heard. That's when I hid in the bathroom and planned to stay in there for the rest of the day. Carlos came and we talked and then we just skipped and went to his house."

At that point and looked at Kendall. It looked like a light bulb when on in his head and then he became really pissed. He knew. And I didn't give a shit about it.

"Really Logan! Carlos? My best friend!"

"How can you tell me what's wrong and right. You are the one being a whore and cheating on your girlfriend. "

I turned back to Mama Knight and she looked shocked. I guess she caught on too. "Well," She finally said, "we will all talk about this tomorrow. No more fighting you two or else."

Great. We are going to have to talk all about this again tomorrow.

I turn around and head straight out of the kitchen, right past Kendall, not even acknowledging his existence.

I went up the mini stairs and into mine, _our_, room. I can't wait till my room gets finished, if I stay here that long. Because I'm thinking that it would just be better to just go back to the fostering home but the only thing keeping me here is one if you run from your problems they don't get fixed and two it won't be the same without Katie.

I sit down on my bed and hear Kendall coming up the mini stairs. If he thinks he is going to come up in here and start something about me going out with Carlos I'm going to be pissed. I already know he is going to so why should I hope he won't?

He walks in and I look up at him. I don't know why I looked at him but I did. He had this look of hurt in his dull green eyes. Not the green I'm used to. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the window. He just looked up at the stars. It was a new moon so the stars must have looked amazing.

"Logan can I ask you a question?" He sounded so calm. Which shocked me. Not even five minutes ago he looked so mad about everything.

"Yes but let's try not to fight about it. Okay?" I was actually so tired of fighting about everything. We both had a pretty bad day, well besides with part with Carlos, but that's something totally different.

"Why Carlos? Why not me?" I knew he was going to ask about Carlos but the second question caught me off guard.

I didn't know what to say. I let out a sigh and just started to speak what my heart told me to. I closed my eyes and started to speak.

"Kendall I really like you, a lot, but we live together now and if things don't work out and end badly then what do we do then? Plus you are going out with Jo and I know you really like her, if not love her, and just because I come along shouldn't mean you just dump her and break her heart. If you really like me back then you should love to see me happy and right now Carlos is that person that makes me happy. He was there for me when I was confused about you kissing me and when I was crying in the bathroom. He has been so sweet and caring to me. If we are meant to be together we eventually will be. Trust me."

He still was looking out the window, looks like he was the whole time, not saying a single word. Was he mad? Sad? I wish I could see his face. Then I would be able to see his eyes and tell what he was feeling. They always give him away.

"Kendall say something. Please." I got up off the bed and just stood there waiting for him to say something.

"I don't know what to say. Everything you said was true. I do love Jo and seeing you happy makes me happy. I just wish that you can be happy with me." He finally turned around and faced me.

His eyes where back to their normal emerald green I knew and loved. He didn't look hurt or mad, but an emotion I could not explain. Like he look disappointed but also a hint of sadness. I guess I could explain it.

"And someday I might be. But right now I got Carlos and you got Jo. Can we just be friends and no getting into fights again?"

"I'd like that." He stepped away from the window towards me.

I held out my hand. "Friends?" He looked at me hand.

"Friends." Instead of shaking my hand he gave me a hug. At first it was awkward but then I hugged him back. His phone started to go off so he broke the hug and fished in his pocket for his phone. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello." I could hear someone on the other end speaking but not what they were saying. From the way Kendall's face turned sheet white I got worried. He hung up and dropped the phone.

"Who was that? What's wrong?" You can just hear how worried I sounded.

"That was the hospital." He paused for a bit. "There was a bad car accident. Jo and Mercedes were in it."

I sucked in some air after he said that. "Oh my god. Are they okay?"

He shucked his head. "Jo is in critical condition…"

"And Mercedes?" He walked over to the window and turned back around to face me again. His face was still that sheet white color and he must have been in shock.

"She… Died…"

* * *

><p><em>So yeah what you guys think?<em>

_So I now start to like write the chapters in a note books so Im actually writing all the time now so I should be updating more often. Also if you have not heard yet you can hear BTR's new song Paralyzed music video. But only the tv music video but yeah. I love the song._

_So that's really all. Please review_


	16. I'm Back :D

Hey guys. Sorry I just like quit on my stories. Life got pretty hard the last year and so much as happened. But I'm back, a year latter, and going to finish these stories. First I'm going to go back and fix all my mistakes and add a little more to the past charterers cause I sucked back then and now I've improved so much since then. So I'll be starting to write these stories so keep your eye out for the new chapters.

Thanks :)


End file.
